Ice (type)
The Ice type (Japanese: こおりタイプ Ice type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Ice-type Pokémon are Lorelei, a former member of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, Pryce of Mahogany Town, Glacia of the Hoenn Elite Four, Candice of Snowpoint City, Brycen, the former Gym Leader of Icirrus City, Wulfric of Snowbelle City, and Sina. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Ice-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Ice-type Pokémon cannot be by Ice-type moves. Generation II onwards Ice-type Pokémon are immune to weather damage. In Generation II, Ice-type Pokémon cannot be by Ice-type moves. Starting in Generation III, Ice-type Pokémon cannot be frozen. As of Generation VII, Ice-type Pokémon are also immune to . Characteristics Defense Resisting only itself, the Ice type is tied with as the least-resistant type. However, it is immune to , damage from , and (as of Generation VII). Offense Ice pairs well with other common attacking types, most notably , which deals at least neutral damage to all types resisting Ice and covers and while Ice covers and . As of Generation VII, is more accurate when used by an Ice Pokémon. Contest properties When used in Pokémon Contests, most Ice-type moves become moves, with one move being the only exception. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 40 Ice-type Pokémon or 4.9% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Ice-type in at least one of their forms, including Alola Forms), making it the rarest type. Pure Ice-type Pokémon |} Half Ice-type Pokémon Primary Ice-type Pokémon |} Secondary Ice-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Ice type A Pokémon with , , , , , or will become an Ice-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with an Ice-type move, uses an Ice-type move, is sent out against an Ice-type opponent, if the weather is hail, if it is holding an Ice Memory, or if it is holding an Icicle Plate or Icium Z. Exclusive Abilities Only Ice-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG, Ice-type Pokémon are generally listed as Pokémon. Ice-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to and with no resistances. Ice-type Pokémon are strong against and Pokémon, whilst and Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Ice-type Pokémon of any generation, with seven, and Generation VII introduced the fewest Ice-type Pokémon, with only . * Generation I introduced the most Ice-type moves of any generation, with six, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Ice-type moves, with only . * The Ice type has the most unique combinations with other types of all other types, with 11. * Although the Ice-type existed since Generation I, pure Ice-type Pokémon were not introduced until Generation III. * Similar to moves, all Ice-type moves were moves in Generation III. * Only the type has a lower number of resistances than the Ice-type, having no resistances (but one immunity). Ice only resists itself. * Ice is the only type for which a specialist was not introduced in Generation VII, although Ice-type specialist Sina does make appearances. * Ice is the only super effective type against the and that does not in turn resist them. * Ice-type attacks are resisted by all types that Pokémon resist. * All Ice-type moves are allowed in Sky Battles. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=こおり (氷) Kōri |zh_yue=冰 |zh_cmn=冰 |cs=Ledový |da=Is |nl=IJs |fi=Jää |fr=Glace |de=Eis |el=Πάγου Págou |he=קרח Kerach |hu=Jég |is=Ís |id=Es |it=Ghiaccio |ko=얼음 Eol'eum |ms=Ais |no=Is |pl=Lodowy |pt=Gelo |ro=Gheață |ru=Лёд Lyod |sk=Ľadový |es=Hielo |sv=Is |th=น้ำแข็ง Namkhaeng |vi=Băng |tr=Buz }} de:Eis es:Tipo hielo fr:Glace it:Ghiaccio ja:こおり zh:冰（属性）